Elsa gets involved in Night at the Museum
by spatterson
Summary: After her coronation in Arendelle, Elsa runs off to New York. There she meets Larry Daley and they both get a job at the museum of natural history as night guards. Larry also adopts the poor girl. There might be a sequel to Battle of the Smithsonian, I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this is my second crossover story. I might be writing a sequel of this when I'm done, who knows? Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On his way to the museum of natural history for his job interview, Larry Daley spotted a girl in the distance. As he walked closer to her, he saw that she looked like a queen. She wore a blue gown and purple cape. And she also had a crown on her head and a blue glove on her hand. The girl looked up at him, her blue eyes saying "Stay away from me." But Larry walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. But, I don't think I can call myself queen anymore." The girl answered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong." Larry said.

Elsa cleared her throat and told him that she was born with the power to control ice and snow, and that her coronation was today, but her sister Anna had made her reveal her powers and she ran away from Arendelle and came here to New York. After Elsa finished, she began to cry. Larry, having a soft spot for people like this, took Elsa into his arms.

"It's okay, Elsa. You won't be going back to Arendelle anyway. I'm going to adopt you, giving my 10 year old son, Nick, an older sister." He said to her.

Elsa sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Larry Daley." Larry replied.

"Thanks, Larry."

Both Larry and Elsa walked up the stairs to the museum. Inside, they walked to the front desk, where they came to a woman with dark hair working.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Larry Daley and this is Elsa. I have a job interview with Cecil Fredricks." Larry said to the woman.

"Oh, yes. He should still be in his office." The woman replied.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm Rebecca Hutman. I work here from Dawn to evening." She held her hand out to Larry and they both shook hands.

"Oh, is Elsa here for a job interview too?" Rebecca asked, looking at Elsa.

"Uh…." Larry said, unsure.

A small tear slid down Elsa's cheek.

"I can use a job, to take my mind off of what happened at my coronation." Elsa replied, wiping away her tear.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elsa replied.

"Okay. Let me point you both in the right direction." Rebecca got up from her chair and began to lead the two down the halls.

"Please do." Elsa said.

They walked until they came to a man on a horse.

"Oh, Teddy Roosevelt, right?" Elsa asked.

"Yes Elsa. A very great visionary." Rebecca answered.

"Yeah. He was our 4th president, right?" Larry asked.

"No, 26th." Rebecca answered.

"Ah, 26th." Larry repeated.

Suddenly the three heard clapping coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a man walking.

"Please! Do not touch the exhibits!" He yelled at the children.

"Man! Ms. Hutman, I can't tolerate this type of chaos. This is a museum, not a playground. Work this out, will you?" he asked Rebecca.

"Yes, I will." Rebecca answered.

"Thanks." The man turned around.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked.

"That was Dr. McPhee, Elsa. He's the museum director." Rebecca answered her question.

"Ah, well. He seems like a fun guy." Larry chimed into the conversation.

Larry and Elsa had their interview with Cecil Fredricks and he gave them a tour of the museum. They arrived the next evening, ready to work.

"Larry, Elsa. Your keys and your flashlight. You two might want to strap those to your belts." Cecil told them.

Gus gave them both a demonstration, and the two followed. After more explanations were made, Larry and Elsa were left on their own. First, they threw Rexy's bone, next, they locked up the lions and got their keys back from Dexter the monkey; but lost their instruction manuals; were hit in the face by the old westerners train, and were hit with fireballs from the Romans.

"Climb aboard, you two." called a voice to them.

Larry and Elsa looked up and saw Teddy Roosevelt on his horse right next to them, holding his hand out to them.

"Take the hand, you two."

Larry put his hand on Teddy's and he was pulled up to the horse. Then, he lowered his hand to Elsa and pulled her up.

"On board you two."

Teddy's horse rode back to the lobby and Larry and Elsa got off.

"Um, thank you." Elsa said.

"Not at all, young lady. I'm Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of the United States of America, at your service." Teddy replied, shaking her hand, then Larry's.

"Okay. Uh, I'm Elsa and this is Larry Daley. We're the new night guards." Elsa said.

Teddy laughed and got off his horse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elsa and Lawrence Daley. But you two will have to excuse me. The hunt is afoot." Teddy walked off.

A question was asked by Larry that isn't everything in the museum supposed to be dead, and Teddy lead them both to Ahkmenrah's temple and showed them the tablet. He also told them that their job is to make sure everyone stays inside the museum. A few hours passed, and it was time for everyone to return to their morning positions. Once they did, the sun rose and they froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was the first chapter. Let me know what you though in the reviews, but no flame ones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case if you're wondering, Anna's going to appear in this chapter. I'd also like to thank bioinfinitedoctorwhofairytales for reading this so far. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cecil, Reginald and Gus returned to find that Elsa and Larry are missing.

"Hello!" Gus called.

"Larry? Elsa?" Cecil called out as they began to walk.

Suddenly, Larry and Elsa jumped out from behind a wall and screamed, startling the three men.

"Oh! Larry and Elsa do not do that. We are too old for surprises, you know." Cecil gasped.

"Oh, really?" Elsa asked.

"We thought you love surprises. Like how you scared us with the fact that everything in the museum comes to life at night." Larry added.

"Now Larry. We would have told you and Elsa, but you both wouldn't have believed us." Cecil assured.

"Don't you three have any idea what Elsa and I have been through tonight?" Larry asked.

"What did you say?" Gus asked.

"He said, 'Don't you three have any idea what Elsa and I have been through tonight?' Gus!" Elsa yelled.

Gus flinched at the tone in Elsa's voice.

"Elsa and I didn't sign up for this. I need a regular job that is not life-threatening, and that pays my bills. And Elsa needs a job to take her mind off of what happened at her coronation. Come on, Elsa. Let's go." Larry said coldly.

Both Larry and Elsa started walking down the hallway.

"Larry! Elsa!" Gus called after them, but they didn't look back.

Larry and Elsa walked out the front door of the museum and down the stairs, where they met Nick.

"Hey dad. Hey Elsa." The boy called.

"Hey, bro. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I came by to see you both in the new job." Nick answered her.

In the distance, a girl with blonde hair and a green dress on is walking by. Seeing Elsa, she stopped. It was Elsa's sister Anna. She listened to the conversation.

"We are pretty busy this morning, Nick. But don't worry. Dad and I will give you a tour soon. Okay?" Anna heard Elsa say.

"Okay." Nick answered.

"Bye." Larry called to Nick as he was going off in the direction of his school.

"Bye." Nick called back.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa gasped.

"Anna?"

Both sisters ran to each other and hugged each other.

"Oh! Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked Anna as they released each other.

"I was looking for you." Anna answered. "Are you coming back to Arendelle?"

"No, I'm staying here. I already have a job here." Elsa shook her head, gesturing to the Museum.

Anna stared up at the building.

"Can I get a job here too? I don't want to leave your side again." Anna asked her sister.

"Sure. Come with us."

Larry, Elsa and Anna all walked up the stairs back to the museum. They walked back to Cecil, Reginald and Gus.

"Hey, Larry and Elsa." Reginald greeted them.

"We've decided to give it another shot." Elsa said.

"I'm glad you two came around. Welcome back. And who's this?" Cecil asked, looking at Anna.

"This is Anna, my sister. She wants to work like Larry and I." Elsa answered.

"Oh, okay. Come with me Anna, and I'll get you your night guard outfit." Cecil told Anna.

Cecil and Anna walked to Cecil's office and he gave her a night guard uniform, a flashlight and keys. Then they returned to where Reginald and Gus are.

"Hey, Cecil!" Elsa called.

"Do you have an extra copy of that instruction manual?" Larry asked.

"Oh, no I don't Larry. You and Elsa, plus Anna here, should brush up on your history. That will help you out." Cecil replied.

As the day went on, Larry and the two sisters sat together reading books, information on the internet and so forth. That evening, they returned to the museum and got ready for the sun to set.

"Anna. Get that bone right there." Elsa called to her sister.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"You see, everything in the museum comes to life at night. We want you to be prepared for what you're about to see." Elsa answered.

Anna climbed up onto Rexy's podium and found the bone Elsa was talking about. She reached up and pulled on it, releasing it from the body. She hopped down and tied it to Larry's remote-controlled car. Larry and the two sisters quickly went to the desk and Larry began to control the car. The T-Rex skeleton began to chase the bone as it went away from him. Larry and the two sisters laughed.

"Go crazy, big guy." laughed Elsa.

They walked down the halls to the cavemen and Larry gave them a match with a flame. Then they went to the Easter Island head and Elsa gave him "gum-gum" as he calls it, then to the Hall of Miniatures and made Jedediah and Octavius talk nicely to each other without fighting, then to Teddy.

"Hey Teddy." Elsa called.

"Lawrence! Elsa! You energetic pups, I knew you'd come back. And who's this?" Teddy asked looking at Anna.

"I'm Anna, Elsa's younger sister." Anna said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Anna. I'm Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of the United States of America." Teddy shook Anna's hand.

Then they went to the Huns and Elsa demonstrated her powers. The Huns were amazed by her power as Larry was. Then Dexter had ended up taking Larry's keys.

"Dexter! Give them back!" Larry yelled, chasing the monkey with Elsa and Anna in toe.

"Dad, wait." Elsa took a deep breath and stomped her foot on the floor in front of Dexter, covering the floor with ice.

Dexter stared at the ice, in awe at Elsa's power. He kept staring at it as Larry took his keys back from him (I'm not putting in the slapping, even though that's a funny scene).

At sunrise, Elsa quickly thawed the floor before anyone can suspect something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Ahkmenrah arrives!

Larry and the two sisters sat and watched as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Elsa? Your powers are amazing." Larry approved one of his adopted daughters (He has also adopted Anna).

Elsa blushed.

"Thanks dad."

As they sat, Nick happened to walk in.

"Hey dad, Elsa and Anna." He greeted his father and adopted older sisters.

"Hey Nick." Anna smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Larry asked his son.

"I came to ask if you could give me a tour of the museum." Nick answered his father.

"Sure, Nick." Elsa said with a smile.

Larry and the two sisters all gave Nick a tour of the museum and told him that everything comes to life at night. Nick gave them a disbelieving look.

"Are you trying to fool me? Nothing here comes to life at night." Nick said.

"Nick, it's true. You know the Tablet of Ahkmenrah?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Nick answered.

"The tablet makes everything come to life at sundown to sunrise." Elsa added.

"I still don't believe you." Nick said.

"Come with us." Larry ordered.

Larry, Elsa and Anna, and Nick all went to Ahkmenrah's temple and discovered that the tablet was missing.

"It's missing!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I think I know who did this." Anna added.

"Who?" Larry asked.

"Cecil. He, Reginald and Gus are going to steal the tablet." Anna answered.

At Anna's statement, Larry, Elsa and Nick all ran out of Ahkmenrah's exhibit and down to the basement. Anna quickly ran to catch up. There, in a cart, was the tablet, the middle piece turned on its side. Nick picked it up and held it in his hand. At the same time, Cecil, Reginald and Gus came into the room.

"Sorry to say this son, but your father and sisters don't work here anymore. They got fired this morning." Cecil said.

"Dad, Elsa and Anna, you got fired?" Nick asked them.

"We did not, Nick. They're lying. They're trying to steal the tablet. Turn the middle piece." Elsa said.

Nick looked down at the tablet and turned the middle piece back to its original position. And as he did so, the tablet started to glow. Nick's eyes grew wide in amazement. Upstairs, every exhibit was coming alive. Cecil and his buddies started to walk towards Nick.

"Nicky, run. Go!" Elsa ordered.

Nick obeyed his older adopted sister. Gus tried to go after Nick, but a wall of ice blocked his path. He turned and looked at Elsa.

"Y-You have powers?" He asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

Elsa raised her hands and large ice spikes rose out of the floor, trapping Gus in a cage made of ice. Reginald tried to help him, but another cage was made, stopping him too. All that was left was Cecil. Cecil began to feel sweat streaming down his face.

"Elsa, please. Don't trap me in an ice cage. You see, when we found out that Dr. McPhee was going to fire us, we had to steal the tablet." Cecil tried to reason with Elsa.

"If there's one thing I have to say about that, it is that stealing is wrong and you could be put in jail for it." Anna growled.

"That's right Anna." Elsa said.

Cecil began to beg Elsa not to trap him in an ice cage. And Elsa listened. Suddenly, Cecil got his buddies out of their cages and all of them ran out to find Nick and the tablet. Nick ran into Ahkmenrah's exhibit and hid there. Larry and the two sisters ran out as well, to find the ex-night guards and Nick. Cecil caught the tablet from Nick as Larry and the sisters ran into the exhibit. Cecil took the keys from Larry and locked them in the exhibit before leaving with the tablet.

"Teddy! Teddy if you're outside, we need you!" Anna called.

Teddy came riding up to the locked gate.

"Did someone call my name?" Teddy asked.

Nick was amazed.

"Wow."

Teddy smiled at Nick.

"Theodore Roosevelt, at your service kid."

"Teddy, can you get us out of here?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry Elsa, I can't." Teddy answered.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"This is your moment." Teddy replied.

Then he rode off. Larry sighed. Suddenly, their attention was drawn by thuds. They turned to look and saw the jackals coming toward them, growling. Shouts came from inside Ahkmenrah's coffin.

"That's right. He can call them off." Anna thought to herself.

"Come on." Larry said.

Nick, Larry and the two sisters all ran. The two jackals began to lower their spears towards them.

"Duck!" Anna cried out.

They all ducked to avoid being stabbed by the tips of the spears and ran into the tomb.

"Stand over there, Nick! Anna, help me out with this." Larry said.

Larry and Anna both pushed the stone off and Elsa took the picks (or so) out and the mummy kicked the lid off the coffin. The jackals were getting closer.

"Um, hello. How are you doing?" Anna asked as the Pharaoh sat up and looked at her (He still has the bandages wrapped around his face).

"We are sorry to bother you, but your jackal guards… Can you ask them to back off? We're not trying to hurt you and they think we are." Elsa added.

"Can you do it now?" Larry chimed in.

The jackals pointed the spears at them and the mummy shouted in Egyptian to the Jackals, telling them to back off. The Jackals both lowered their spears and bowed.

"Thank you. Nick." Larry said.

The mummy got out of the coffin and removed the bandages from his head. Anna watched as he pulled some cloth off his face and the young and handsome Pharaoh coughed from dust. Larry coughed as well. The Pharaoh looked them in the eye.

"You four wouldn't believe how stuffy it is in there." He said.

Nick was startled.

"How come you speak English?" he asked.

"I went to Cambridge University." The Pharaoh answered.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, miss. I was on display in the Egyptology department." The Pharaoh faced them. "My name is Ahkmenrah. I was the 4th king of Egypt and ruled the land of my fathers." He introduced himself.

Larry was the first to speak.

"I'm Larry, Son of Milton. This is my son, Nick, and my two adopted daughters, Elsa and Anna." Larry said.

Elsa, Nick and Anna waved politely at Ahkmenrah. The Pharaoh stared at Anna in wonder.

"Elsa and Anna are from the Kingdom of Arendelle, but they ran away here. And Nick and I hail from Brooklyn." Larry continued.

"Larry, Nick, guardians of Brooklyn; Elsa and Anna, royals from Arendelle, I am forever in your debt. Now, bestow the tablet upon me so I can assume command of my kingdom." Ahkmenrah said, walking up to them with his hand out.

"Oh yeah. The tablet." Elsa said.

"We'd love to bestow it upon you, but we don't have it." Anna added.

"What happened?" Ahkmenrah asked.

They explained that the old night guards stole the tablet and locked them in here.

"Well, we have to get my tablet back." Ahkmenrah announced.

"But how?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Ahkmenrah answered.

The Pharaoh gave a command in Egyptian to his Jackals, who picked up one of the two platforms they stand on in the daytime and threw it at the locked gate. The gate fell off and they could get out. Elsa, Anna, Nick, Larry and Ahkmenrah went out.

"Thanks, you guys. Don't worry, we will watch out for him." Elsa said to the Jackals.

"Yeah." Anna agreed with her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was chapter 3. Stay tuned for chapter 4. I, for one, like Ahkmenrah. He's my favorite character in Night at the museum. Between Elsa and Anna, who do you want to be paired up with Ahkmenrah? Leave it in the reviews. Remember, no flame reviews allowed!**


	4. getting the tablet back and Sequel! Yay!

Larry, Nick, Elsa, Anna and Ahkmenrah all ran to the lobby, where the other exhibits were fighting. The Huns joined them on the balcony (I'm not including Larry comforting Attila, that's a long scene).

"Okay! We need everyone to listen!" Elsa shouted.

But no one heard her.

"Guys, come on! Listen!" Anna yelled.

But no one heard Anna either. The girls were about to give up, when the Easter Island Head down at the end of the balcony chimed in.

"Quiet!" the head shouted and the word was held and echoed down to the Lobby.

The fighting and commotion of the exhibits stopped and all eyes were on Larry, Nick, Elsa, Anna, the Huns, and Ahkmenrah.

"My dum-dums want to speak." The head continued.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled at the head.

Anna put her hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder.

"Now, this is King Ahkmenrah."

Ahkmenrah gave a friendly nod.

"His tablet is what brings all of you to life every night. And the old night guards stole it. We have to find those guards and get the tablet back, but we have to do it before morning." Elsa added.

"Civil War warriors!" Larry said.

The warriors from the Civil War stood straight and tall, as if they're going into war.

"You head over to the planetarium wing." Anna ordered.

"Columbus, take the Neanderthals and do a sweep from invertebrates through reptiles." Elsa commanded.

"Jed and Octavius, take care of their van outside in the back." Larry said.

"No, Gigantor. I'm not working with Romany over here." Jed argued.

"Romans work alone and we know it." Octavius added.

Jed slammed the end of his gun on Octavius's foot.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, come on! That didn't hurt." Jed snickered.

"Oh, yes it did!" Octavius argued, hitting Jed on the leg with his sword.

Seeing that they were about to fight again, Elsa quickly yelled something.

"Guys, don't start fighting!" Elsa yelled.

Jed and Octavius looked at Elsa.

"Jed, Octavius. You must take away the fact that you were born 20,000 years apart, but you are not that different. You're both great leaders." Anna said.

"You just want what is best for your people, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Jed and Octavius said in unison.

"Look, without that tablet, this whole coming to life at night thing all goes away." Larry said.

All the eyes of the exhibits grew wide at what Larry just said. They didn't want that to happen.

"We do not want to let that happen. We need your help to do this. We can get this done, but we should do it together." Anna added.

"So, who's with us?" Elsa asked.

There were murmurs of agreement from the exhibits.

"Who's with us?" Elsa repeated what she just said, a little louder.

Shouts of agreement arose from the assembled exhibits.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Anna shouted, raising her fist into the air.

As the exhibits rushed to their places, Ahkmenrah stayed near Anna. He felt himself attracted to her.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" he asked Anna.

"Sure." Anna replied.

"I never had a wife when I was alive a long time ago, so, do you want to pair up with me?" Ahkmenrah asked her nervously.

Anna thought about his question for a second.

"Hmm. Sure." She said finally.

(Well, now Ahkmenrah and Anna are couple.)

"Anna, Ahkmenrah. Come on!" Elsa called.

Ahkmenrah and Anna both followed Elsa, Nick and Larry to the back. Larry got Sacagawea to help look for Cecil. She said that he lost control going east and crashed and that he left the car and went back for horses. Cecil came riding by.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" He yelled at Sacagawea.

Teddy quickly jumped in and pushed Sacagawea out of the way, saving her. He then looked at his body and saw that it was in half.

"Lawrence, Elsa, Anna, you have to do something here. Dawn is approaching as we speak, and half the museum is running outside." Teddy announced.

"He has my tablet." Ahkmenrah reminded them.

Jed and Octavius drove by in a toy car (The same one with Rexy's bone tied to it) right to Larry. Rexy came out as well.

"I have an idea. Teddy, I need a horse." Anna said.

"Do it, Anna." Teddy smiled.

"You can do it, sis." Elsa approved her sister as she, Larry, Nick and Ahkmenrah got on Rexy.

"I know, Elsa."

Anna rode on Tex after Cecil and the tablet. They rode for a few minutes until she caught up with Cecil.

"Give me the tablet, Cecil!" she ordered.

"I can't do that, dear Anna." Cecil smirked.

Anna growled and made the horses stop by yelling "Dakota!" and Cecil was thrown off and fell face-down into the snow. Anna walked up to him and took the tablet.

"Larry, Elsa and I read up on our history. And by the way, you don't want to mess with Elsa or me."

Anna grabbed Cecil by the collar of his shirt and forced him to walk with her. The Huns met her and she shoved Cecil into their arms.

"Uh, hi Huns." Cecil said nervously.

"Ahk, tell Attila to have his men take him back to the museum and put him with the rest of the guards." Anna said.

Ahkmenrah told Attila what Anna just said in Hun language.

"Oh, and no limb ripping." Anna added.

Attila looked at her and said something in Hun language. Anna sighed and nodded. As the Huns carried Cecil back to the museum, Larry looked up and saw that the sun was very close to rising.

"Oh, boy."

"What's wrong?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"We have to get you guys back to the museum." Elsa said.

"How?" Nick asked.

Anna looked at the tablet, then at Ahkmenrah. She walked towards her new boyfriend.

"Ahkmenrah, we're going to need your help. You know the instructions for this. We need you to get everyone back to the museum." Anna said, handing Ahkmenrah the tablet.

Ahkmenrah held the tablet in his hands and spoke in Egyptian to it, causing it to glow. Slowly, everything began to go back to the Museum. An hour had passed and everything was back in the museum.

That morning, the museum was crowded with people. The news of what was going on in the snow really attracted people to the museum. Dr. McPhee was about to fire Larry, Elsa and Anna, until he saw all of the people in the museum. Rebecca at the front desk looked at Larry and gave him a smile and a shrug (She had seen the exhibits alive at night, but I didn't type that). At Nick's school, it was time for Parent Career Day. Larry went with him and Elsa and Anna went to the Museum.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna responded.

"Do you like Ahkmenrah?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes." Anna answered.

"I'm so happy for you. I do hope I can be paired up with someone." Elsa sighed.

Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You will be paired up with someone. Trust me." Anna said.

Elsa smiled at her sister as Larry and Nick came in.

"Ready for tonight?" Larry asked the two sisters.

"Yes Dad!" Elsa and Anna said in unison.

That night, the exhibits were dancing and playing soccer. Teddy rode on Tex with Sacagawea with him. And Ahkmenrah sat on a bench with Anna, stroking her hair. Nick on Rexy came by.

"Hey, it's getting late. You ready to go home, bro?" Elsa asked.

"No way." Nick replied.

Elsa laughed amused. And Larry put his flashlight back to his belt and snapped his fingers, turning the light off. Meanwhile with Cecil, Reginald and Gus, they stood close to the Neanderthal exhibit, mopping the floor.

"You know, it was nice of Larry, Elsa and Anna not to rat us out, but this is ridiculous." Reginald said.

"I know! We are nightwatchmen, not Janitors." Gus agreed.

"Guys, you're doing a good job here. I'm going to catch a few Z's." Cecil said, standing up.

Gus put his arm out, stopping Cecil.

"You are not going anywhere." He handed his mop to Cecil. "Start mopping, hot dog."

Cecil sighed and started mopping the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know, it's too soon to end this, but this is the end. I'm going to be doing the sequel to Battle of the Smithsonian. So, who do you want Elsa to be paired up with in Battle of the Smithsonian? Napoleon Bonaparte, Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible or Kahmunrah? Let me know in the reviews, but no flame ones.**


End file.
